Days Gone Bye
by Sir ADHD
Summary: Arthas has been found. So that just leaves Northrend to be conquered and Arthas to be defeated... Maybe not so simple. One dwarf fights to regain the honour which he lost many years ago by defeating Arthas. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Walking through the gates of Ironforge again was an experience that nearly brought tears to his eyes. The last time he had seen them was as he was leaving, around 50 years ago to the day.

The reason for his return now was one of duty, his eldest son had recently been giving a robe and mace and sent out into the world to bring honour to his family and the Alliance. He couldn't say he was glad his son had chosen the way of the Priest, but as long as it meant more pain to the Horde and any other evils out there he was always going to be proud of his son anyway.

Back in his prime, maybe a year before the incident that had him turn his back on his life he had been one of most renowned dwarven Warriors this side of Northrend… and on that note he once again remembered the purpose of his trip to Ironforge.

Rumours had finally filtered their way through to Northshire, where he had built a small cottage and raised a family with his beautiful wife, rumours of dark tidings and the discovery of Arthas' Northrend stronghold, the dreaded Frozen Throne.

Already it seemed that the crème de la crème of the Alliance had been sent to Northrend to try and deal with him once and for all, but reports were too shocking to say, even as an understatement, that these expeditions were going very badly.

But Rathtalamar Ragebrew, known simply as Ragebrew, or as he had recently found out he still was, Corporal Ragebrew, was on his way to do something about that.

He had been the main Warrior of the guild he had formed, and he was sure still existed, and whom he hoped were still alive so that his words would have weight when he met with the new leader. Ragebrew let out a smile when he walked up to the broken doorframe of the front-door to the building that he had lived in during his days fighting for the Alliance.

In etched into the stone was the word _Tribute_ in honour to what those in his guild had been fighting for. The words had been enchanted to appear pitch-black but be glowing bright gold, the enchanter of which had become his wife.

As he pushed open the rusted door, he was greeted to a very different sight then that of the outside of the building. The place was very luxurious, with large purple pillows and chairs, a particularly large dining table that meetings were held at, and many places to sit and think without anyone actually noticing your existence unless they looked closely.

As he stood admiring his old hideout, he noticed a few confused faces staring up at him from the nearest collection of chairs and pillows. One of them, a human, stood up and looked him in the eye, but in a kind way. He was about twice Ragebrew's height, and was obviously a Paladin, because Ragebrew hadn't and would never forget the look of the Lawbringer armour set. His pale gold armour glinted from all the light reflecting from it.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked nicely, but as though he was talking to an old man with mind problems.

"Yes you can. For one don't call me sir, and two I'd like to know who is in charge of this here guild laddy!" Ragebrew half asked half commanded.

A gnome sitting down at the time piped up, "I haven't heard such subtle arrogance in a long time" and he turned around to look at Ragebrew from under his deep hood, though he didn't take it back so Ragebrew could look at him. "Though I guess that's an improvement on your original idea of subtle arrogance", the Gnome finally took back the hood, revealing a face that was like any other gnomes' except for a large scar over one eye and a long, bushy, black beard that matched the equally black hair on his head. After a few seconds of stunned silence, he thrust his arm forwards, launching a large Fireblast at Ragebrew, who instantly had his shield in his hand and deflected it right back at the not so stunned gnome Mage who simply dissipated it with a flick of the wrist.

"I have so missed our fun little duels" said the Gnome, who Ragebrew knew to be Fizzle Spriteclock, or just Flimbulvetur in accordance to his incredible mastery of the powers of ice which had earned him the title of Grand Marshal once upon a time. He had kept the position for about a week, when he was relieved of his duties for the sake of a peace bargain with the Horde, who were, in fact, very scared of Flimbulvetur and his almost tornado strength Blizzard spells.

"So have I, but fortunately, we shall have many chances to duel from now on, as I have come to reclaim my guild!" Ragebrew exclaimed as though expecting a cheer from Fizzle, but instead the gnome just hung his head just as the human who had greeted him burst out, "Not a chance in hell! Who do you think you are? Coming in here and think you can reclaim what isn't yours anymore! Besides, now that I think about it I know who you are, and so there is no chance you are getting Tribute back you bastard!" With that the Paladin tackled him, and they both went flying out of the window to land near a crowd of people lining up for the Auction House.

Fizzle smacked his hand against his forehead, "This is only going to get worse if I don't do anything", with that a brawl began.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

The battle escalated so quickly that within minutes if someone hadn't thrown a punch they were either blind or had been knocked out before they could.

At the center of it all was a fairly lame struggle between Ragebrew and 'the Paladin', as he had nicknamed him in the split second before he had been tackled out of the window.

Weapons were being drawn all around them and Ragebrew was resisting the urge to draw his when he noticed that the Paladin was still throwing fairly graceful yet offhand punches that if anything was just denting Ragebrew's steel plate armour.

As the Paladin launched another of his graceful punches Ragebrew was caught off guard as the armoured fist slammed right into his forehead and sent him spinning to the floor. Thoughts along the lines of _I'm to old for this nonsense_ crossed Ragebrew's mind until he reminded himself that he was a Warrior – those were shameful thoughts.

Getting back to his feet he decided to join the crowd, pulling out the only decent item on his person, his sword, which wasn't any of the fancy weapons that so many of his peers had found. He called it Bloodshed after he had used to it in a single-handed defeat of an entire gang of Horde, and that had happened only a day after he had crafted it himself from a huge chunk of thorium he had found in Searing Gorge during a guild outing.

The whole sword was of simple design with a reinforced gold handle and a well-sharpened and ever glistening thorium blade, except he had followed an old way of Blacksmithing and placed small runes down the center of both faces of the blade. These runes, while originally intended for aesthetic purposes, seemed to every now and then give Ragebrew a deep seated sense of calmness and focus, which had saved him from making many deadly mistakes as his guilds lead Warrior.

His reminiscing finished around the same time as he realized that the Paladin was charging him, his own weapon – Ragebrew recongnised it as Ashkandi, and made a mental note to question the paladin on how he came about the legendary sword of Anduin Lothar – drawn and in a striking pose.

Ragebrew felt the sword vibrate and in an instant he became as composed as you would ever find anyone who was about to duel with Ashkandi. Holding Bloodshed loosely at his right side, his hand holding it firmly but with room to move, Ragebrew waited until the Paladin was right upon him to make his move.

The Paladin, obviously not sure how far he wanted to go with the attack, lunged Ashkandi towards Ragebrew's stomach much the same way as he had been punching earlier. When Ragbrew turned on his side to let the blade pass through the Paladin kept his momentum and when he was on the other side of Ragebrew he swung Ashkandi in a full arc in an attempt to cut off the dwarf's head.

Ragebrew managed to bring Bloodshed up and center in time to block the attack, but in the end his own blade dinged against his helm from the impact of the powerful blow. This would usually have signaled a winner in duel, but not willing to lose like that Ragebrew simply ran at the Paladin and shouldered him off his feet, knocking his sword out of his hands and into the hands of Fizzle who was busy fire-blasting a warlock's Voidwalker back into oblivion. Ragebrew stood over the paladin who was now clutching his stomach and pointed the tip of Bloodshed into his neck. The Paladin simply smiled and kicked Ragebrew in the groin and then they were both in the floor clutching at something.

Fizzle walked over to the two, and instead of helping either one of them to their feet, he held his left palm facing Ragebrew and his right facing the Paladin and sent a cone of cold into both of them, knocking them out and freezing them solid.

Fizzle shook his head, "It seems wherever you go Ragbrew you are just trouble waiting to happen, and here I was hoping that you had changed…"

A booming voice behind Fizzle announced the approach of the one and only King of Ironforge, Magni Bronzebeard.

"Heed me good folk of Ironforge, put down ye arms lest me guards smack ya all back to las' week".

Magni approached Fizzle with caution, "You did not start this me boy?" he asked Fizzle placing his arm on Fizzle's tiny shoulder.

"I did not good king, an old friend did… it seems Rathtalamar Ragebrew doesn't not learn from bad experiences!" Fizzle exclaimed in an attempt to make the incident sound more trivial. In short the King was not an idiot.

"Ahh, well he will have much time to learn whilst imprisoned," the King said as he motioned to the two lumbering balls of steel armour, known as the King's Escort, to come and drag Ragebrew away, "and I trust you do not make foolish friends so I expect he will leave quietly after his trial and nev…" Fizzle cut the King off.

"Trial?! But sir he didn't cause much more then a large scuffle! Did he?" The King's face went stone-cold.

"Three are dead and one is close to it, the rest are minor injuries, I can suggest a lawyer if you want him to have one" the King chuckled dryly as he left the scene.

* * *

The following day five letters were sent out to those who were to attend the trial of Corporal Rathtalamar Ragebrew for crimes against the citizenry of Ironforge.

The first and second letters were sent to Ragebrew's wife and son both of which arrived at Ironforge not a day later then when they received the ill news.

The third letter went on the longest travel to a camp near the Bay of Storms in Azshara where Ragebrew's long-time rival and friend, the Dwarf Hunter, Maxus, sat and enjoyed a cup of tea with his two pet Boars: Hammer and Nail. Upon receiving the letter he set off at once for the flight path that would take him back to Theramore, where he would catch a boat back to his hometown in the Wetlands.

The fourth recipient was the only remaining Druid from when Tribute had been led by Rathtalamar, The Night Elf known as Spikey as he had never divulged his true name, or age for that matter. Upon receiving the letter the Druid took upon the form of a Storm-crow and was whisked away into the wind soon after the transformation was complete.

The final letter had no need of being sent out as the Draenai it was to go to heard all about the event from where he was lodged in Stormwind, The Shaman had a ticket on the tram to Ironforge on the date of the trial, so he set about enjoying his time there, instead of the future of his most loathed 'leader'.

* * *

I know this sounds like the nexy chapter will be crap, but the trial will go for like maybe 4 paragraphs then some shit happens and they (though most dont know it) are on their way to northrend to kick some scourge ass. I also need to use the chapter to explain what Rath did in his past, and it will be challenging and i dont have much time lately to write any of my stories so they are all slowed down to a dead crawl as far as updates go. Im sorry for that i really am 


End file.
